No Light Without Dark
by emmywade
Summary: Oneshot Rey/Kylo. It starts in the midst of their lovemaking, exploring what it means to have such a strong connection with the Force, with each other, and with the universe around them.


_This is my first attempt at fanfiction since I was in college which was over a decade ago. I'm more than a bit rusty. However, ever since the movie I've been rolling around the idea of their emotional bond, even if it was originally meant to be manipulative at first. What does the Force really mean, and what is their place really in it? I've read a few different books that have gone farther into the Force and what it means as well, and I've kind of brought it all into this one moment._

 _This honestly could go on into a full story, how they got here and what this could mean for the future of the fight against the First Order, but I thought I'd start with this scene that I kept playing in my head. I hope you enjoy it and again, sorry if it's rusty!  
_

* * *

In the midst of it all, the haze of Kylo's hands, lips, the hard length of his body against hers, Rey could feel the hum of the force. Something more ancient, more alive than Master Luke could have ever realised. Something none of the Jedi's could have realised in their archaic language forgotten to time and the masters it had died with. There was so much more than he could have ever taught her. More than he could have ever imagined.

Entangled in their body, glowing, throbbing, blue and red and purple bruised light around them. Spreading, fading in and out. She could feel the dirt beneath her, the energy there, the will of the plants to live and thrive and belong. The darkness of death and hate. The energy of light, the bitter chill of darkness. Tangled in the planet. In the plants. The animals. The sky, space, empty solar system. Gathering in her finger tips, rushing through her veins, the good and the bad, the light and the dark, the negative and the positive. It was one, they were one.

The pressure of his hands on her hips, pushing her thighs up, Kylo's dark eyes watching her. Ben's eyes shining through. Unyielding in their strength. Needing her in ways she never thought possible. Years of loneliness and fear melting away in their black depths. Reflected in her own soul. His hand cupped her cheek. The bond between them was stronger than ever, but they spoke neither in words or in their heads. She could feel it in the beat of his heart. The heat of his lips on hers. The gentle prodding of his cock at her slick, waiting entrance. "I promise I will never leave you," his rough, somber voice whispered.

It felt less like a promise and more like an admission of guilt. He would never leave her. He couldn't. They were joined. Perhaps at first it was meant to manipulate them, to tease them into the waiting arms of the First Order. But now it was beyond them. Beyond good guys and bad guys. Beyond the empire and resistance. They were caught into each other as two people, two parts of one whole.

"Love me," she caressed the words against his lips, her voice breathy.

Time stood still. All the things that the Jedi, the ancients and the new, never understood. The good and the bad. The heroes and the villains. The truth emerged as clear as the sweetest puddle of water found in the dry desert heat.

His cock slid inside her, filling her, her body opening to him. Accommodating the long, hard length of him. The sweet cry of pleasure escaping her lips. The light and dark mingling inside them now. Their power becoming one. A hue of rainbow bursts as each inch of him slipped deeper, deeper inside her. The perfection that was the Force.

There could be no light without the dark.

There could be no good without the bad.

There could be no life without death.

They could not exist without the other.

There could be no Rey without Ben.

Together they made a whole. People in balance. A planet in balance. A universe in balance. Together they were balance. Apart they would tear the the universe asunder.

Clinging to his shoulders, Rey arched into him, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. His hands searching, aching for more. Needing her in ways no man had needed anything before. Air, water, food. They were childish compared to Ben's need for her. The desperation to be deeper, to bury himself inside her and never move again.

Yet she was moving under him. Her hips naturally grinding against him. His large hand grasped her hip, hitching her further into him, pulling out enough to her her gasp of protest, to feel his own body protest, before sliding back into her.

The earth beneath them thrummed with their movements. A balance restored that had been torn apart so long ago, too long ago for any understand of a human mind, the grass glowed green under his clutching palm. The sky bright blue. The clouds stark white against the striking backdrop. As if the whole planet was more alive than it had ever been before. Their life restored. Their bodies whole once more.

With every thrust the colours grew more vivid. Rey's cries grew more loud. The slick, hot walls of her pussy clenching him so exquisitely tightly. It overwhelmed him. It was more than love that he felt as he slid deeper, harder into her. More than devotion. Than need. His soul was no longer torn into two. He was at peace, his body home inside her.

A quick flick of her hips, Rey rolled, Ben still buried deliciously inside her. She landed on his lap, the sweat slick on her body. The world around them pulsed with life, bringing Rey to the sweet edge of oblivion. Her hands cupping her breasts, Ben's hands guiding her hips, she ground against his hips as the first wave of her orgasm rode over her. Her head back, her hair mussed around her face, she was the light of the force. The beauty of life. Ben surged inside her, close to the edge himself, pulling back. Wanting more. Wanting to see that face again and again.

With a hazy, dreamy smile she leaned forward, her lips seeking his. He took her momentary distraction to wrestle her gain into his advantage. He was no longer beneath her, the ground stared up at her, the dirt soft on her hands and knees. His hands were gliding down her back, his cock sliding deep inside her from behind. She cried out, her head thrown back. Somewhere the old part of her wondered about the absolute shame of this all, rutting in the dirt with a man she once hated.

But even as she tried to recall those feelings she knew they were wrong. He thrust into her, over and over, driving into her with more force than before. Flowers sprung up under her fingers as if she were life itself. Every orgasm that rocked her body brought new life to the ground beneath them until they were surrounded by a blanket of dizzying colours. A rainbow, like their Force, a physical manifestation of her pleasure.

It was all too much to bear. Ben's body, the heat, the sweet smell of musk and sweat. Rey was crying out his name, her head thrown back, his fingers gripping her hips, the edge of his release fast finding him. With a harsh cry he poured himself inside her, thunder rolling over head drowning out the sound of her name on his lips. The rain started then, cool, refreshing them.

Collapsing, Ben gathered Rey in his arms, pulling her into him. "Everything has changed," he said, his staid voice almost too quiet to hear.

She nodded, exhausted but wired. "The world changed under our very feet."

He picked one of the flowers and studied it with a curious, dark gaze. "There is no dark. No light."

"There is only the force." She finished.

"And without true balance, nothing can live." He said, the flower glowing bright in his hand.

"Or die," she said, taking the delicate thing and watching it wither in her fingers.

"And live again." He said, watching it grow back into the small blossom it had once been. She put the flower back with the others, the vine accepting it once again as if it had never been picked. 

* * *

_To anyone who had wondered what this may have been like before, or what it may be like after, I've actually started a new story. It's called_ **Shadows Exist if Only for the Light** _and I've started it to try and really look at what happened before this scene with Kylo and Rey and what may have eventually led to their experience here and what is really bringing them together. Hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
